In recent years, flat display devices have been under intense development, and in particular, liquid crystal display devices have become the mainstream of development because they are light, thin, and low in energy consumption, making them ideal for installing in various electronic apparatuses.
A liquid crystal display device comprises a pair of substrates oppose to each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. To control the state of alignment of the liquid crystal, a display device using a TN mode and an OCB mode for a vertical field control and a display device using an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode for a horizontal field (including a fringe field) control have been proposed.